One too many times(Discontinued)
by bluestarxron
Summary: This story has been rewritten and transferred to Wattpad titled The PROGress we achieve under my account called ReaperBat
1. Chapter 0 prologue

**I do not own any RWBY characters except my own original characters that I placed**

 **In this story, this story was originally for my friend that is going to finish his National**

 **Service but I decide to expand the short story and just create more chapters on top**

 **Of the one I made, chapter 1 and a bit of chapter 2 is part of the story I was**

 **originally going to post, rated M for Branwen siblings, swearing, Qrow and blood, lots and lots of blood.**

 **Please enjoy my story.**

 **Chapter 0 : Prologue**

The Black Zone, Eastern Vale

On a very foggy night in vale, two figures can be seen crossing the gate that separate the

Grimm filled Emerald Forest and the city of Vale, one using a red sleeveless hoodie and

the other one uses a dark grey cloak with a hood, as we look closer we can see that

the figure in red is dropping black feathers that has a tint of red that slowly turns to ash

as time pass by, why are they walking on a foggy night when there is a high chance of

a banshee, a possession-type Grimm that possess the water vapor near places where

dead bodies are plentiful, well let us see what are they doing.

Red figure: "Hey lil' sis are you sure we are going the right way?" in a toned that sounds angry.

Grey figure: "Why can't you trust me just this once Ruby?" the grey figure asked irritated.

Ruby: "because the last time I fucking trust you is when it was mom's birthday and you told me that we should go hunting for a Tritan and get it's horn for a present" she shouted.

once Ruby calmed down she asked a different question "my dear sister Rouge, are you sure we will find Naim here, of all fucking place?"

Rouge Replied proudly "Yes"

Ruby asked Rouge looking as though she is seeing her little sister with two heads.

"And where did you get that information from?"

Rouge just replied simply "Junior."

"Ah, that guy still owns me a drink from when I help him fend off a blonde chick that almost destroyed his club."

"when did that happen?" Rouge asked.

"Somewhere before the term ended back at Technical Academy." Ruby Replied With a sigh.

"well, hopefully Naim has what we need, if not the trip is a wasted one since we traveled all the way from Mistral." Rouge asked sounding almost out of breath.

"well, lets just hurry up and find him or we could just go after we take care of the all the Banshee that started appearing." Ruby replied with a large grin that shows off her canines.

"this is going to be fun." Rouge Replied with a grin matching her sister.

 **Prologue End**

 **A/N**

 **there a few changes that are reflected in this story, number one thing is that Ruby birth place is a village called Crox in Mistral not Patch, which we will see next chapter, secondly Yang and ruby are not related in a way and another thing is that her mom won't be summer but raven instead, I will be placing a family tree thing before the official chapter starts next time so look out for that, and hope to see all you wandering souls next time, bye bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Déjà vu.**

 **Before we start let me repeat i do not own RWBY except for my original characters,**

 **and thanks to Ultra Darkness and whitetiger956 for being the first following my story, I forgot to put in the**

 **Prologue chapter, this is a AU where the Grimm are a always evolving species and now let's look at the Branwen Tribe family tree before we start.**

 **Branwen Tribe**

 **Grandfather: Hawkins Branwen (Wolf Faunus)**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Height: 6 Feet 2 Inches**

 **Eye color: Emerald green**

 **Semblance: Jumpshot**

 **Description: Jumpshot is basically a impact-type semblance where Hawkins can create a small compressed shockwave at the base of his feet when he lands after jumping, the shockwave is capable of shattering 3 feet of concrete.**

 **Weapon: Wind Dust tattoos on his arm in the shape of vines with thorns, when activated giving him more jump height or creating blades made from compressed air.**

 **Grandmother: Lyria Branwen (Raven Faunus)**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Height: 5 Feet 4 Inches**

 **Eye color: Scarlet red**

 **Semblance: Summoning Glyphs**

 **Description: A different version of the schnee family semblance, Lyria's version is used to summon Grimm that she has seen not killed and she can even summon the body parts of Grimm**

 **to be used as weapons for her own usage.**

 **Weapon: Apart from using her semblance as her weapons she has two Dust daggers that she called Calamity, for range options she can send Grimm spikes from her Glyphs.**

 **Mother: Raven Branwen (Raven Faunus)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Height: 6 Feet**

 **Eye color: Scarlet red**

 **Semblance: Portals**

 **Description: She can basically create a dark red portal to transfer from one place to the other only downside is that she can only create portals to loved ones or those she has a mutual relationship with.**

 **Weapon: A Dust Katana that uses dust stored in the sheath that when activated with aura coats the blade with the dust that she chooses, because of this she named the weapon "Troublemaker"**

 **Father: Fenrir Branwen (Wolf Faunus)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Height: 6 Feet 3 Inches**

 **Eye color: Silver**

 **Semblance: Heatwave**

 **Description: it works almost exactly as it sounds, Fenrir can create a heat wave over a certain radius of himself and he can even create a shield of flames to keep enemies out**

 **Weapon: he uses gloves that have dust engravings of it that when activate create a gust of wind that when use with his semblance, well he has the ability to create a flamethrower.**

 **Name: Rose Branwen (Wolf Faunus)**

 **Height:5 Feet 6 Inches**

 **Eye Color: Silver/Scarlet red (left/right)**

 **Semblance: Jack-in-a-box**

 **Description: Her semblance is a rare one to appear in remnant as she can control Grimm inchor and mold into anything she wants as well as having a void that she can place items in for later usage and she can even summon her own version of Grimm to aid in battle**

 **Weapons: since she can store her weapons using her semblance she uses that to her advantage**

 **and created weapon according to her skill set, the common weapons she uses are as stated,**

 **a great sword that has gravity dust engraving making it super light and easy to wield called Mayhem, twin katanas that when combined creates a longbow called Longshot and clawed gloves for close-ranged combat engraved with lightning dust to help stun foes.**

 **Twin: Rouge Branwen (Wolf Faunus)**

 **Height: 5 Feet 6 Inches**

 **Eye Color: Silver/Scarlet red (right/left)**

 **Semblance: Insanity**

 **Description: Her semblance allows her to affect negativity within a target such as other people or Grimm, she can decrease negativity to turn people invisible to Grimm or increase it to turn people insane and be a beacon for Grimm.**

 **Weapon: she uses a halberd with a Axe head that looks like a flame, the spearhead looks like a small cross, the whole weapon is engraved with gravity dust to lower the weight of it so can be modified with heavier metal and still be wieldable.**

 **The Branwen tribe has other people in it but the once on top is the only ones "pure-blooded" and carry the Branwen name while the other use Branwen as a middle name.**

 **In the prologue, Rouge called Rose "Ruby" that is her nickname for Rose because of the color scheme that Roses uses which is Red mostly.**

 **And now we start the Chapter at the hometown where the Branwens live, the town of Crox in Mistral, Hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **The Silver Crow**

The Silver Crow is one of the few legally made bars in a place like mistral where the council focused on Haven rather than other places, people say the owner is a rude one to be around but maybe he is just a little homesick since his business is so far away from home.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drag in, my favorite customer" the owner replied in a rough low voice as he hears someone walk into his bar which surprisingly doesn't have a door.

"The reason why you say that is because we used to a family Qrow" A figure appeared leaning on the doorway.

"Now what do you want, I highly doubt you came just to visit me, Raven" Qrow replied gritting his teeth so tightly his jaw might snap.

"I just want to help you" Raven said with a sigh.

"How can you help me, I've lost everything Rea" Qrow said while softening up and looking at Raven as though he lost all his will to live.

"No, you didn't, you've still cute little Yang and Tai and everyone back on patch" Raven replied, her voice sounding almost motherly.

"But i-"before Qrow could finish talking, Raven gave him a hug all the while humming softly into his ear.

After what feels like an hour, Raven finally stops and let go of Qrow, "I heard Yang going to beacon" Raven replied gently.

"Y-Yeah""Firecracker going to start beacon next week, she should be in vale by now" Qrow Replied while hitting himself mentally for stuttering.

"Huh I wonder if she is going to be taught by Rose or be in a team with Rouge" Raven replied sounding deep in thought.

"Wait, wait, how old is Rose?" Qrow asked thinking she might be talking about another person.

"She's 17, Qrow, you literally saw her last week with Rouge while they were on the way to the airport." sounding a bit confused.

"Your daughter, Rose, the one always sitting on a tree whenever I visit, that Rose?!"

Qrow nearly shouted.

"Yes, she gotten invited by Ozpin to teach Weaponsmithing and Grimm anatomy" Raven Replied sounding proud of the silent pup.

"she said she won't go unless he invited Rouge as well, so yeah, both of them are going to Beacon, Rose to teach and Rouge to be a student" Raven added.

"I hope they are okay?"Qrow asked.

"They will be fine" Raven Replied.

 **Now back to Vale where we see the Branwen twins being surrounded by a cloud of Banshees.**

"AHH-AHH-AHH-CHOOOO" Rose sneezed loudly breaking her grin that she held.

"What the fuck, is someone talking about me?" Rose asked nobody.

"We are surrounded by Grimm and that's all you are worried about someone talking about you?" Rouge asked questioning the mentally of her twin sister.

"Yup, Now let's finish this up, sis boost me with your semblance" Rose said all the while activating her own semblance.

"AGHHHHH-HE-HE-HAHAHAHA" Rose collapsed from pain and started laughing maniacally while a black ooze can be seen trying to cover her.

"Now, now who wants to play~~" Rose cooed after standing up, her face one that shows that she is crazy and have no mercy for those that she chooses as prey.

Her sleeve red hoodie has been replaced with black obsidian armor the chest plate only covering her top half of her chest, armored boots that protects her legs, her arms are protected by armor as well and gloves that look like vicious claws and to finish it of a mask that looks like the top half of a Beowulf jaw covers her face only showing her mouth **(her armor is basically the same as Insane Black Rock Shooter minus the upside down crown on her head)** her weapon Mayhem Appearing on a pedestal made of Grimm bones signal that she is not joking.

As she grabs Mayhem off the pedestal, all the Banshees glided quickly towards her ignoring Rouge as she is using her semblance to hide from the Grimm and Boost her sister's insanity to attract the Grimm so that they could finish the fight in one shot.

"Game Over" Rose said with a deadly calm as she stabs Mayhem onto the ground with her right hand while her left hand is pointing up, using her semblance, she launches all sorts of weapons towards the cloud of Banshees shattering their cores as each weapon passes right through the cloud and killing all the Grimm.

After all the Grimm are killed Rose turned back to what she was using before the 'fight' stated and black out while standing.

"well…that was a thing" Rouge slowly said as she undo her semblance and walked to where her sister is all the while looking at the shattered moon that accompany the night sky In the world of Remnant,

Not far away, three men can be seen looking down at the two sisters wearing military uniforms "well this…is shaping to be an interesting year""Hambali…Faris, let's go."

 **Chapter 1 end**

 **A/N**

 **And there goes chapter 1, a few points to say, yes most RWBY characters will be OOC in this story, yes Rose is going to be a teacher instead of a student like most Ruby raised by Raven stories that I read so far and there will be references all over the stories where it's your job to tell what those are and where it's from, please put what you think of the story so far in the reviews and if you want to ask me about anything you can drop me a tweet or when I do a QnA style chapter, I will grab the questions from there, my account is Reaper LovesGames/ RLovesgames, look out for the next chapter which is going to a QnA style starting our Twins and Qrow, See you then in the next Chapter my favorite wanderings souls, bye bye.**


	3. Chapter EX

**Chapter Ex: 1** **st** **QnA show Reaps Time**

 **A/N: I do not own any RWBY characters except for my OCs as it belong to first hunter Monty and his guild home Roosterteeth.**

 **created on 11/30/2018: sorry I couldn't post the stories faster cause I'm in military service until next year Oct but I'll try my best to make the stories and thanks to all that supported me.**

 **pls review if you want to ask me something or ask me at twitter( RLovesgames) or my sister Bluestar at ( tama_hayashi)**

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and all other wandering souls, welcome to the 1** **st** **ever QnA time called Reaps Time, this section is for all questions from residents of remnant or from Earthworld (twitter or the review section) and we answer with the help of the main cast, today lets invite today's cast of the day, pls put your hands together for Rouge Branwen and Qrow Xiao Long,**

 **Silhouette Crowd: "woo hooo, yaaaahhh"**

 **Qrow: "whoa what the heck, where am i?"**

 **Rouge: "what the…"**

 **Silhouette Crowd "…"**

 **Qrow: "uhhhh…..Red why are you half naked." Qrow asked while looking upwards**

 **Rouge: while looking downward "ummm…"**

 **Rouge: "I was coming out of the showers…pervs." while her face turns red for a few seconds**

 **Narrator: "here something to wear while we start the show, toilet is on the left side."**

 **After Rouge left**

 **Qrow: "all right guess I'll start first then" "first question comes from NanaAlbarns which is what Rouge said a reference to yang in the emerald forest arc, Ron the answer to that?"**

 **Ron: "yup, episode 8 of the first season titled Players and Pieces."**

 **Qrow: "Okay so this next question is from Stella Sing Love from Alt Earthworld, what's with rose's quick personality change?"**

 **Rouge: "I can answer that question that question since this question is about sis."**

 **Ron: "alright take the floor then rouge."**

 **Rouge: "thank you, well her swearing always is her normal personality and her acting crazy when semblance boosted by me is basically her views on all Grimm cranked all the way to eleven, her views on Grimm you asked, that Grimm and Faunus can be together just twisted by madness."**

 **Qrow: "yikes remember me not to piss you or little Rose up"**

 **Ron: " I second that, well for now that's all but we will be watching the next episode call One man many cities, bye for now wanderings souls bye bye."  
**

* * *

 **Qrow: "you thinking what I'm thinking Ron"**

 **Ron : "Drinking a bit of booze before helping Bluestar with her story….yup"**

 **Rose: "wait what story?"**

 **Qrow, Ron and Rouge: "…..Spoilers!"**


End file.
